The receptor for advanced glycation end products (RAGE) is a multiligand cell surface macromolecule that plays a central role in the etiology of diabetes complications, obesity, inflammation, cancer and neurodegeneration. The cytoplasmic domain of RAGE, C terminal RAGE or ctRAGE (RAGE tail) is critical for RAGE-dependent signal transduction. As the most membrane proximal event, mDial binds to RAGE and is essential for RAGE ligand-stimulated phosphorylation of kinases and cellular properties such as AKT and cell proliferation/migration of smooth muscle cells; activation of cdc42 and rac1 in smooth muscle cells and transformed cells; and upregulation of early growth response 1 in hypoxic macrophages, as examples. RAGE contains an unusual α-turn that mediates the mDial-RAGE interaction and is required for RAGE dependent signaling (Shekhtman et al, J. Bio. Chem., 2012, 287(7) 5133-5142).
RAGE-ligand interactions evoke central changes in cellular properties including stimulation of cellular migration and proliferation and leading to such pathological conditions as diabetes and its complications, Alzheimer's disease, inflammation and cancers. RAGE also plays a pivotal role in the atherosclerotic process (Schmidt, et al. (1999) Circ Res 84, 489-497). Thus, inhibition of the RAGE activity is desirable for treatment of these conditions.
US application publication, US2012/0088778 discloses azole derivatives as modulators of the interaction of RAGE and its ligands or RAGE activity. The azole compounds are reported to be useful for treatment of diseases including acute and chronic inflammation, the development of diabetic late complications, and others.
US application publication, US2010/0254983 discloses methods for treating obesity using antagonists of binding of RAGE ligands to RAGE.
US application publication, US2010/0119512 discloses carboxamide derivatives as modulators of the interaction of RAGE and its ligands or RAGE activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,678 discloses composition of 3,5-diphenyl-imidazole derivatives as modulators of the interaction of RAGE and its ligands or RAGE activity.
International application publication, WO2007/089616, discloses tertiary amides as modulators of the interaction of RAGE and its ligands or RAGE activity.
US application publication, US2010/0249038, discloses novel peptides as antagonists of RAGE.
Many or most of the ligands disclosed in the above applications bind to the extracellular domain of RAGE.
In view of the above, a need exists for therapeutic agents, and corresponding pharmaceutical compositions and related methods of treatment that address conditions causally related to RAGE activity, and it is toward the fulfillment and satisfaction of that need, that the present invention is directed.